


Jinx

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Square Filled: Entrepreneur!Dean





	Jinx

“Goddammit,” Dean growls, poking angrily at his laptop keyboard where the device is balanced on the arm of the couch. Your head is in his lap and, up until this point, your focus was more on your book than your boyfriend.

“Everything okay?” you ask, tilting your head up too see his face. His brow his furrowed, perfect pink lips in a pout that’s adorable regardless of how frustrated he clearly is.

“Just had a vendor up their price,” he grumbles, rubbing a hand over his face before settling it on your forehead. “I can’t afford that  _ and _ pay Charlie next week, but I can’t find another vendor for this.”

“Hey, hey,” you murmur, sitting up and scooting over to press against his side. “You’ll figure it out. Talk to Charlie. She’s got her full time job, too, I’m sure she’ll be fine with you not being able to pay her. Besides, that vendor was her suggestion in the first place.”

Dean chuckles, body loosening up a little beside you. “Good point. I’ll call her in the morning.”

“Why wait? She’s usually still awake at this time of night.”

“It’s after business hours, so I’m not gonna call her about work.”

You snuggle into his side. “Mmm, true.”

“I’ll call her in the morning. Besides, I’ve got things I want to do tonight.”

“Things, huh?”

“Well, one thing.” he sets his laptop on the coffee table and loops his arm around your waist, tugging you into his lap. “And I’m not sure if a person can count as a thing.”

“Oh, I see,” you say, hands braced against his chest and settling your knees on either side of his hips. “”And, what exactly do you want to do with this person?”

“All good things,” he assures you with a cheeky grin just before he grabs your hips and flips your bodies so you’re underneath him on the couch, legs spread around his hips as his grinds down against you. “It’s been way too long.”

“Oh, I agree.”

Dean presses his lips to yours in a slow kiss, one hand coming up to cradle your face. “I’m sorry I’ve been so distracted lately,” he murmurs.

“It’s okay, I understand,” you assure him. “You’ve been really busy.”

“A few more months of this and the business should be up and running, and then hopefully I’ll have more time on my hands.” his voice is muffled by your jaw as he leaves kisses there.

“Don’t jinx yourself, sweetheart.”

“I’m not gonna jinx myself,” Dean chuckles, one hand slipping under your shirt until his fingers edge at the bottom of your bra.

“You’re totally gonna jinx yourself.”

He growls playfully and presses his hips down against yours, hard cock obvious even through both of your clothes. “Nu-uh.”

You laugh and roll your hips up against his. “If you say so. Now, I think you should stop talking and fuck me,” you order, squirming under him and digging a hand into his bicep.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
